


Replacement

by voltarrrrr



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Angry Caboose, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Background Greaseball/Caboose, Blow Jobs, Horny Flat Top, M/M, Mentions of Greaseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltarrrrr/pseuds/voltarrrrr
Summary: Caboose is supposed to be mad at a certain brick truck but also can't keep his horny hands off of him.





	Replacement

"What the actual fuck was that, Flat Top?" the red caboose shouted angrily staring at the other.  
"What was what?" Flat Top asked calmly. He wasn't especially in the mood to start a fight with the small psychopath in front of him.  
CB's cheeks turned even redder than they already were.  
He was noticeably furious at the brick truck.  
"You know exactly what I mean. Don't you dare lie to my face!" he hissed but couldn't get Flat Top to even blink.  
They just stared at each other for a while until the taller one broke the silence.  
"He was hurt."  
Silence occurred once again until Caboose broke out into horrifying laughter.  
"Of course he was, stupid. That. Was. The. Plan."  
His wide grin send shivers down the truck's spine. He still had to get used to it..  
"And I honestly don't need someone to pity this pathetic steamer. That's Poppa's job and not yours."  
"I didn't pity him."  
Anger build up inside of Flat Top but he knew he should stay calm. He definitely didn't want to anger CB even further. That wouldn't end well for him.  
Caboose came closer and suddenly grabbed one of the chains hanging from the truck's belt to pull him a little down so now they were facing each other eye to eye.  
Flat Top gulped, the brake van's eyes furiously staring at him but there was something else to it.. something like..- No, it couldn't be. That would be absurd.  
Since CB didn't seem to say anything, Flat Top decided to make another try.  
"I told Rusty to give up."  
"Of course you did, big boy." the red caboose mumbled slowly placing one of his hands on the truck's abdomen.  
"If everything just would work out the way you wanted it to be.. then you would be probably right." he mumbled carefully caressing the taller's rough surface.  
He enjoyed the attention. He really did. So it actually was lust he noticed in the van's eyes before.  
Leaning into the touch he lowly grumbled "I could say the same about you, couldn't I ?!"  
"Mhh.. you could." CB murmured as response suddenly grabbing Flat Tops codpiece. "But then you would have to be okay with me, eventually stabbing you."  
He laughed manically and a wide grin spread itself on his face while the brick truck was halfway distracted by the sensation building up inside of him caused from the others touch.  
Oh Starlight, when was the last time somebody touched him like this?  
"Really desperate for this, aren't ya?" the brake van noticed and slowly made his way down to kneel in front of the other.  
"You want me to release you from the pressure?" Caboose asked, playfully letting his fingers stroke the dirty plating of the truck's inner thighs.  
"Fuck yeah." he responded with a low groan.  
Caressing Flat Top's codpiece, he looked up with a wide smile.  
"You exactly know a 'Fuck yeah' isn't enough, dear."  
Usually the brick truck would react grumpy. He would start to complain or at least insult the other but he was too horny to actually do something. He just wanted Caboose, as creepy as he was, to take care of his growing problem.  
"Please. I need you. I beg you to just do it already."  
His beg was followed by a satisfied hiss as CB removed his codpiece, throwing it aside carelessly.  
His thick spike instantly sprung in its erected state and without hesitation the red van wrapped one of his rather small hands around it. He began with little movements, not even stroking the truck's full length but it was enough to make him beg for a more intense treatment.  
Suddenly Caboose let go of the spike and looked up at the other with an innocent smile.  
"Do you promise to stop being gentle with that little steamer?"  
"I promise, I won't pity him anymore, please just-"  
A loud moan escaped Flat Top's mouth as Caboose swallowed his whole length in one go without even gagging.  
Horny as he was, the truck eagerly began to move so the other could give him even more pleasure.  
Flat Top couldn't stop making satisfied sounds, feeling the warmth of CB's mouth around his spike, his tongue, as used to it as it was, moving itself along his length.  
"Fuck... you're so good- ahh.. at this.."  
Caboose smiled, still having his mouth filled and took the compliment as an invite to fasten his movements.  
As he did, Flat Top felt himself getting closer to his climax. It was kind of embarrassing. He usually didn't come so fast but he also didn't have any physical contact in such a long time and the red van was just too good at what he was doing.  
Flat Top only lasted another half minute until he came with a load moan. Caboose let go of the, now slowly lowering, spike and made sure to swallow every last drip of cum the brick truck filled his mouth up with.  
Both engines were breathing heavily still resting in the positions they were before. CB was the first one to move, picking up the other's codpiece from the ground, handing it back.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"What?"  
"I said I'll see you tomorrow, Flat Top."  
"But.. don't you-?" the truck pointed at Caboose's codpiece in confusion. Wasn't he supposed to do something for him in return? At least.. give him a handjob?  
"I told you to piss off! I'm able to finish myself." the brake van mumbled, not looking at the other, suddenly seeming kinda hurt.  
Flat Top knew it would be best to leave him alone. He didn't want to deal with somebody else's problems.  
"Well okay.. bye then.. guess I owe you now."  
He skated off.  
Just as the brick truck was about to leave he could hear a desperate moan.  
He turned around again and saw Caboose still on his knees, his codpiece removed, stroking his spike.  
He knew he shouldn't watch. He really shouldn't watch the van getting off. But it was too hard to look away. Way too hard.  
The red Caboose fastened his movements, touching himself with closed eyes and small sounds escaping his mouth.  
Flat Top felt himself getting horny again. Seeing the other like this was definitely hot.  
"Fuck-" CB moaned, already getting closer to his orgasm.  
The brick truck suddenly felt the need to touch himself. Just as his hand was going lower, he immediately stopped when he heard the van's voice.  
"Ahh G-greaseball!" Caboose cried while coming, throwing his head back and making a mess on the ground.  
Could it really..?  
Flat Top immediately felt disgusted.  
So Caboose has been thinking about that diesel engine all along?  
While sucking him off?  
For some odd reason it disappointed him.. but he got a good blowjob so should he care?  
It didn't matter in the end anyway...


End file.
